Smart homes are increasingly deploying Internet-of-Things (IoT)-enabled objects and wearables to capture object-user interactions. However, due to the broadcast wireless medium used, eavesdropping of such interactions could potentially be leveraged in criminal activities such as burglary and identity theft. Therefore, there is a need for protecting space-confined object-user interactions from such malicious activities.